


Пока наш разум не устанет

by Anonymous



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Brother/Brother Incest, Canon: Fullmetal Alchemist: Conqueror of Shamballa, Drama & Romance, Heavy Angst, Incest, M/M, Out of Character, POV First Person
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-22
Updated: 2013-09-22
Packaged: 2018-08-20 15:06:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8253428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Это история о большой любви и большой боли Эдварда."Я приношу боль. Всё, что я любил и люблю, в конце концов страдает. Так почему я, несмотря на это знание, всё равно люблю их?.."





	

_Когда-то я искренне считал, что человек может быть непорочным. Это было так давно... Я помню, как когда-то улыбнулась мама, рассмеялся Ал. Как тёплые лучи коснулись щёк._  
_Когда-то я был уверен, что смогу остаться безгрешным. Но я совершил страшнейший грех не только в своей жизни, который навсегда перекроил полотно моей жизни._  
_Когда-то я считал этим грехом трансмутацию человека. Но сейчас понимаю, что оно было лишь вторым, наверное, даже не главным..._

 

Сколько я себя помню, мы всегда были рядом. Мы могли ссориться, драться, спорить, но всегда, что бы ни случилось, мы всегда были вместе.

Мы вместе встретили уход отца. Вместе изучали алхимию. Вместе пережили смерть мамы.

Но знаешь... Я ведь любил тебя. Любил всем сердцем, всем, что у меня было; поддавался тебе, проигрывал, подыгрывал, помогал. Я любил поцокать языком, когда ты падал с горы и разбивал себе коленки, а потом, когда мама уже промыла и намазала окровавленную коленку какой-то своей мазью, говорить тебе ласковые, успокаивающие слова. Как любил я смотреть в твои заплаканные глаза, когда они доверчиво смотрели мне в лицо!..

Помнишь ли ты, как ревел перед кабинетом врача, когда он собирался делать тебе прививку? Нет, конечно нет. Но тогда я успокаивал тебя - пусть по-своему, грубовато, но я старался помочь тебе. Я ни тогда, ни когда-либо впоследствии, не думал о себе. Мне было важно, чтобы тебе было хорошо.

Ради тебя я залезал в болота за какими-то цветами. Лез на высоченные холмы, потому что там была самая вкусная земляника. Перебирался через соседские заборы за наливными яблоками.

Когда-то я считал всё это детскими забавами, обычным проявлением братских чувств. Ведь я - старший брат, я должен о тебе заботиться.

Также я думал, когда стоял у могилы матери. _Я - старший брат. Я должен сделать так, чтобы ты не плакал._

Как по-детски наивно это звучало. Как по-детски уверен я был.

Как забавно, что именно из-за моей детской любви к тебе, я совершил страшнейшую ошибку в своей и твоей жизни.

Мы вместе учились. Вместе терпели бойни Учителем. Вместе выживали на острове. Что бы мы не делали - я всегда старался оградить тебя от опасностей. Чтобы твои глаза смотрели на меня всё также - наивно, доверчиво, с какой-то непонятной тенью щенячьего восторга. Чтобы я оставался для тебя героем, чтобы ты улыбался и смеялся мне. Иногда я даже ревновал тебя. Ведь ты - мой брат, так почему восхищаемся чужими людьми?!

Но я никогда не говорил тебе этого. А ты не подозревал обо всём этом скоплении, тугом комке моих чувств.

Пожалуй, оно и к лучшему - ведь ты был умнее меня. Ты бы понял, что я люблю тебя.

Люблю уже не как брата. И всегда любил не как его.

 

 _Как же порою странно сплетаются судьбы людей. Какие зигзаги проделывают чувства. Сейчас я могу лишь с усмешкой наблюдать за тем, как на моих глазах строятся и разрушаются никчёмные отношения._  
_Но когда-то я и сам был таким же - беззаботным разгильдяем, который даже не знал, к чему идти._  
_Мы ведь оба изменились в тот день, верно?_

 

Иногда мне начинает казаться, что полоса моих неудач никогда не начиналась и не заканчивалась. Она просто была со мной всегда - как тёмная звезда, как неуверенная тропа в тёмном лесу, кишащем монстрами.

Знал ли я, на что иду? Чем - кем - рискую? Но думал ли о себе?..

Я помню блеск твоих зелёных глаз, когда мы дочертили круг. С какой гордостью ты взирал на ровные белые линии, которые испещрили, перечеркнули пол. Как уверенно кивнул мне, когда я предложил начать. Твой восторг, когда вокруг разлился яркий, прекрасный, Божественный свет. Я помню твою улыбку - ведь у нас всё получилось!..

Я ненавижу себя. Ненавижу за свою уверенность. Заразительность.

И презираю за мою любовь к тебе.

Ведь если б не я - ты бы не исчез в тех тёмных, как ночь, Вратах на долгих шесть лет. Ты бы не кричал разрывающим мои уши по сей день криком, преследующим меня в самых страшных и сокровенных кошмарах.

Когда мою левую ногу пронзила боль, а затем с хлюпающим звуком потекла кровь... Уже тогда я понял.

Я понял, что мне плевать на себя. На свои эгоистичные, собственнические желания. Я не хотел, чтобы ты умирал.

Что я кричал тогда?

 _Верни, верни, верни его!_  
_Прошу..._  
_Верни!_  
_Он же мой брат... Он мой единственный младший братик!.._

Я был безумен. Я готов был сделать что угодно. Мне было плевать на все табу, все преграды и запреты. Скажи мне тогда, что нужно пролететь мириады звёздных систем - я безропотно прополз бы их все, лишь моля, моля, моля о возвращении...

Я просто хотел ещё хоть раз увидеть тебя, услышать твой голос. Заглянуть в твои бездонные глаза цвета свежей майской зелени.

Я плохо помню, как дополз до доспехов, с каким грохотом рухнули они оземь, как начертил внутри кроваво-алый знак, моля Его. Наверное, я желал смерти.

Ведь только тогда я понял, что люблю тебя. Люблю, как не любил ещё никого.

 _Возьми мои руки, мои ноги..._  
_Да хоть моё сердце!_  
_Только прошу..._

Я помню ту смутную радость, когда ты пошевелился. Ту робкую надежду, тот тихий лучик в царстве кровавой тьмы.

Но я не имел права надеяться. Не смел. Не мог.

Приглушённый доспехами голос, робкий взгляд двух бело-красных огоньков в глубине шлема... Ты не знал и никогда не узнаешь, как мне хотелось зареветь тогда. Но я не мог - ведь я старший брат.

Твои холодные руки не чувствовали озноба, который меня бил. Я хотел просто умереть... Боль, пронзающая мою руку и ногу, заставляли меня выть. Но я не выл - потому что ты не должен был знать о моём страхе и отчаянии.

Я был виновным. Убийцей. Я убил собственную мать, а затем и брата.

Так почему я был жив?

Я смутно помню руки, неуверенно перевязавшие остатки моих конечностей, скрежет металла, рокот грозы и струи дождя, бившие меня по лицу, то облегчение, когда холодная вода попадала на алевшие бинты...

Кажется, я бился в лихорадке, бредил, пытался нащупать уже несуществующую руку, звал Ала, которого затягивало в тёмный водоворот, разделяя на мелкие кусочки. Я не знал, сколько времени пролежал в постели.

 

_Армия предоставит ему возможности._  
_У нас есть информация, которой не располагает ни один гражданский._  
_Возможно, они даже смогут вернуть себе тела._

 

Я не видел лица этого человека, не слышал его голоса. Мне было плевать на его ранг и чин. Я не слушал возмущения бабушки, смущение брата.

Я слышал только смысл слов.

Я смогу ещё раз увидеть Ала. Посмотреть в его сводящие с ума зелёные глаза, взъерошить волосы, нежно поцеловать в лоб.

Разве не это важнее всего?

Разве не ради этого стоит продолжать жить?

Кажется, только эти мысли и спасли меня от той долгой, нескончаемой агонии, в которой я пребывал. Я заставил себя проснуться, забыть о кошмарах, посмотреть в лицо чёртовой реальности.

Но посмотреть в бело-алые глаза Ала я не мог ещё очень долго...

Помнишь ли ты мимолётный звериный страх, который мелькнул в моём голосе, когда я попросил поставить мне автоброню? Помнишь ли ты, с какой уверенностью я хотел стать цепной армейской псиной?

 

_Догадывался ли тогда я, что это будет моей следующей непоправимой ошибкой?_  
_Мог ли хоть на секунду представить все те интриги и страдания?_  
_Хватило ли мне сил тогда продолжить идти по выбранному пути?_

 

Я помню жгучую боль, которая пронзала меня острыми ножами-копьями, как крики, стоны и плач застревали в горле. Помню, как ты ненадолго заходил в операционную, а Рокбеллы гнали тебя, чтобы ты не видел.

Ты никогда не знал и, надеюсь, никогда не узнаешь, как я хотел сбежать тогда. Заорать во всю глотку "нет" и навеки остаться калекой, лишь бы не чувствовать эту боль...

Но я не мог так думать. Ведь тогда я бы всегда смотрел в бело-алые огни, и вина глубокой, незаживающей раной кровоточила у меня в душе.

Мог ли ты хотя бы подумать о том, на что меня толкала любовь к тебе? Из-за чего я глотал кровь, терпел боль, ради кого заново учился ходить?

Я всегда пытался казаться весёлым - когда хотел плакать, выть, от боли и страха. Я хотел, чтобы ты не сомневался - я смогу.

Хотя, скажи мне, что может сделать такой мелкий, ничтожный человечишка, как я? Лишь надеяться, что до конца жизни успеешь сделать хоть что-то.

Но я не мог просто надеяться. Это сводило меня с ума - вечное ожидание, вечные надежды. Поэтому я бежал. Бежал, как только мог, и полз, когда отказывали ноги.

 

_Слишком много мыслей для мелкого, двенадцатилетнего ребёнка. Знаешь, я ведь всегда был самонадеян. Даже кара Бога не смогла это перечеркнуть - лишь ослабить._  
_Я считал, что готов сделать для тебя всё. Заплатить любую цену._  
_Но я оказался неправ._

 

Помнишь ли ты, чтобы я отзывался о Рое иначе, как о напыщенном индюке? Нет, конечно нет. Ведь он был для меня лишь пропуском - пропуском к данным, пропуском к армии, пропуском к надежде.

Я видел его лишь как тщеславного бабника. Для него же я стал несносным мальчишкой-идиотом.

Как забавно складывается жизнь. Вокруг нас всегда были люди, любившие нас. Готовые отдать жизни.

Однако ни один из нас не желал воспользоваться чужой помощью.

Знаешь, я не способен был видеть полковника иначе - он был для меня лишь помощником. Он добывал информацию - я выполнял его поручения. Деловые отношения, ни капли не похожие на ту тонкую нить, связавшую меня с тобой. Кажется, в те дни я представить не мог, чтобы жизнь переменилась.

Он бесил меня - своими масками, горделивостью, насмешками. Он знал это и играл со мной, как всемогущая кошка с маленьким, бессильным мышонком.

Я ненавидел его. Но он был нужен мне - чтобы вернуть тебя.

 

_Помнишь ли ты ночь, когда он вызвал меня к себе?_  
_Помнишь ли мой взгляд - уставший и непонимающий?_  
_Но догадываешься ли, что именно я не понимал?_

 

Он сказал, что нашёл информацию для нас. Пусть то и была глубокая ночь - я вскочил и помчался к нему, наплевав на всё.

Я знал, где его искать; он знал, что я приду. Игра, где каждый шаг известен сопернику, но приходится угадывать правила. В этой партии козыри были у него. Впрочем, как и всегда.

Я помню, как в окна пустующего штаба заглядывала робкая растущая луна, как громко и отрывисто звучали мои шаги, как хрипло я начинал дышать.

Знал ли я, что бегу в ловушку?

Мог ли представить, что стою на пороге очередной своей ошибки?

Дверь распахнулась неожиданно тихо. Он сидел, откинувшись в кресло и глядя на незаметные белёсые точки звёзд. Он знал, что я уже тут, но не спешил поворачиваться.

 

_Долго ли будешь стоять в дверях, Стальной?_  
_Или ты думаешь, что я, как шавка, прибегу к тебе?_  
_Не забывайся, мальчишка._

 

Мне не вспомнить его точных слов, не припомнить тембр или интонации. Я помню лишь этот перекорёженный смысл, который я услышал в словах Мустанга.

Но я должен был молчать и слушаться. _Ведь только так я мог вернуть тебя._

В его глазах горел странный, голубой огонь. Будто кто-то неведомый зажёг полоску ночного неба и положил её в глаза полковника.

_Ты ведь не забыл про равноценный обмен? Хотя, как ты мог забыть про него._  
_Я украл их почти у фюрера._  
_Согласись, за такие данные нужно платить._

 

Я не знал, что он от меня хотел. Мне было плевать - ведь тогда я считал, что заплачу сколь угодно много. Я самонадеянно верил, что просчитал все его ходы, учёл каждую возможность.

Быть может, он на это и рассчитывал? Застать своего соперника врасплох, и быстро выиграть партию.

Быть может, я был глуп, я поддался. Но и он выиграл не до конца.

Я был готов заплатить эту цену. В конце-концов, от такого бабника следовало этого ожидать.

Я помню, как его пальцы скользили внутри меня, будто разрывая меня изнутри. Как я стонал, хватаясь за его волосы, когда он чуть не прокусил мне кожу на шее. Как он уверенными движениями старого и опытного любовника раздирал на мне одежду.

Я не знаю, почему, и не могу представить, как.

Но он взял с меня двойную цену.

Цену предательства моей к тебе любви.

_Почему в ту ночь, когда наши тела соединились, в моём сердце осталась капля привязанности к нему?_  
_Почему я не проклял его, не плюнул или не забыл?_  
_Почему я всё ещё вспоминаю тот голубой, обжигающий огонь его глаз?_

 

С той ночи я больше не смел смотреть тебе в глаза. Я не мог видеть в них ту же преданность, тот же восторг, те же надежды. Я ведь предал тебя. Я отдался Рою.

Я полюбил его.

Я хотел выть, выть, выть... Ведь я любил и тебя. Любил, как милого брата, как дорогого возлюбленного.

Но полковник тянул меня, как зверя. Он приручил бродячую шавку во мне, и она хотела возвращаться к нему. Как шавка, я готов был терпеть любую боль.

Но теперь уже не ради Ала. А ради собственных, низменных инстинктов. Я заставлял себя улыбаться ему, говорить приятные слова.

Лишь однажды, в дождь, когда ни я, ни он не могли появиться в штабе и потому занимались этим прямо на улице, в маленьком, незаметном переулке - я позволил себе открыться ему.

 

_Эй, полковник. Помнишь ли ты, как я, улыбнувшись тебе, спросил: "Ты любишь меня"?_  
_Помнишь ли ты свою ухмылку - жёсткую, жестокую, ударившую меня в спину?_  
_Помнишь ли ты, как я убежал, чуть не забыв бумаги, якобы за которыми я пришёл?_

 

Я всегда презирал людей, которые любили тайны. Я презирал и себя за это. Но всё же...

Я хотел услышать всего одно слово. Он знал это. И нарочно сломал меня.

Никто и никогда не узнает, как смешивались горячие слёзы со струями дождя, как я, прикусив губу, тихо всхлипывал.

Почему он продолжил игру даже тогда, когда я признал своё поражение? Почему добил меня, почти прямо сказав, что я ему - очередная игрушка, просто любовник, которого он в любой момент бросит?

Я предал Ала лишь ради этого? - хотел заорать я. Лишь ради того, чтобы узнать, что я - всего лишь марионетка в чьих-то умелых руках? Неужели всё то, что я пережил из-за него, было лишь ради этого чёртового признания?!

Я знал, что он никогда меня не любил и не полюбит.

Но в тайне надеялся, что я ошибаюсь.

 

_Ты... ты убьёшь моего младшего брата? Или тебе нужен только я?_  
_Если он не будет мешаться._  
_Но мне нужен только ты, Стальной алхимик._

 

Ты не можешь представить, какую смесь облегчения и страха я испытал. Я боялся, что потеряю тебя. Я боялся, что умру, так и не посмотрев в твои глаза.

Но я вдруг понял - вот, он путь. Выход. Возможность.

Он не сможет убить тебя. Он не тронет полковника. Он не убьёт Марко.

Это было так легко - и так неимоверно сложно. Что бы я не говорил, но я уже знал: я не готов заплатить любую цену за твою жизнь.

Но ведь от этого зависела не только твоя, верно?

Я помню твои крики. Мольбы. Слёзы, которые я слышал в твоём голосе. Я помню его жёсткую руку, сдавившую мне лоб.

Готов ли я был к смерти? Готов ли был принять её? Готов ли был взглянуть с гордостью в глаза убийцы?

Я был трусом. Сколь бы тщательно это не скрывал, я всегда был им.

И я не мог даже просто поднять глаза, чтобы умереть хотя бы относительно гордо. Напротив - я вжимал голову в плечи и боялся, боялся, боялся...

Помнишь ли ты удивление в моих глазах, когда я выжил? Когда смертоносная рука оторвалась от моего вмиг вспотевшего лба? Но догадывался ли о тени печали, мелькнувшей в душе?

Мне не позволено было даже быстро умереть.

Было ли это наградой или наказанием? Мелькнула ли в тёмном небе моих неудач звезда везения, или же это - очередное тёмное пятно?

Откуда мне знать.

 

_Помнишь ли ты, как я, глядя на бездонное ночное небо, пытался тебе в чём-то признаться?_  
_Сказать что-то безмерно для меня важное?_  
_Понял ли сейчас, что?_

 

Я хотел сказать тебе всё. Что люблю тебя - и что люблю полковника. Почему столь часто стал ходить к нему один. Отчего я так хочу вернуть тебе тело.

Но смог ли я сказать такие простые сочетания звуков? Смог ли выдавить что-то, кроме мычания?

Я - слабак. Я боюсь каких-то жалких слов.

Но что ранит сильнее - несказанные слова или же произнесённые? И почему мне так больно держать их в себе?

Помнишь ли ты, как я смотрел тогда на звёзды? Видел ли мой взгляд - странно приглушённый? Смог бы ты догадаться, о чём я думаю, если б увидел? Знал ли, как мне хотел выть волком на прекрасную сине-голубую луну?

Но знаешь...

В тот день, когда ты ударил меня. Когда решил, будто я вру тебе. Придумал себе всякую чушь.

Ты был вторым, кто смог нанести мне такую глубокую рану.

Но тогда я не заплакал. Привык ли я к боли? Или же мне просто стало уже всё равно?

Знаешь, иногда мне хочется наплевать на всё. На грехи. Любовь. Чувства. И уйти - далеко-далеко, навсегда, чтобы больше никто не знал меня, чтобы начать жизнь с чистого листа...

Но слишком толстые цепи тянули меня к реальности. Слишком страшные воспоминания заставляли бежать дальше, не успев даже восстановить дыхание.

Тогда я так и не смог сказать тебе. Ни тогда, ни когда-либо ещё.

Чёртов трус. Почему на меня надеются столько людей?

И почему из-за меня умирают?..

 

_Знаешь ли ты, как страшно мне стало, когда я узнал о смерти Хьюза?_  
_Можешь ли представить ту безудержную, словно девятый вал, бурю чувств?_  
_Гнев, страх, горечь, печаль, месть, и страх, страх, страх..._

 

Почему он не сказал мне раньше?

Ведь точно так же могли убить и его.

Почему же он молчал и врал мне?

Неужели, моя судьба - терять всё, что мне близко?

Помнишь ли ты, как я орал, метался из угла в угол, когда узнал? Помнишь ли, что мы так и не пошли на кладбище?

Я просто боялся. Боялся увидеть его могилу и свежие цветы на ней. Боялся букв и цифр. Боялся, что очень скоро увижу и вас там...

Чёртов трус.

Но знаешь, почему-то только тогда я понял. Ведь Рой ценит меня. Даже если я - просто очередной его любовник, просто временная пассия - он ценит меня.

Почему я был так рад, когда мне полагалось плакать?

Чёртов эгоист.

 

_Эй, ты. Помнишь ли ты свой взгляд, когда я бился с Энви?_  
_Помнишь ли судорожный вздох, когда меня пронзило? Помнишь ли крик Розы, насмешки Зависти?_  
_Вот я - нет._

 

Помнишь ли ты, как когда-то давно, когда мама читала нам сказки из книжки, мы пообещали, что и у нас будет такая сказочная жизнь?

Знаешь, а нам ведь это удалось.

Старший брат, который прошёл весь мир для того, чтобы спасти младшего, и в итоге погибающий во имя любви и дружбы. Не правда ли, прекрасный сюжет для милой, детской сказочки?

Только вот в жизни всё это смотрелось совсем не сказочно.

Знаешь, мне ведь не было больно.

Я даже не осознал, что случилось.

Просто вдруг там, где только что что-то было, стало пусто...

Но были ли чувства? Страх? Гнев?

Почему я так хотел мстить за одних, но своей собственной смерти даже не смог удивиться?

И ещё... Знаешь, ведь перед смертью я не думал о тебе, или маме, Уинри, Ризе... Я не мог даже заставить себя вспомнить о них. В какой-то миг они просто перестали существовать.

Я мог думать лишь о нём. Об этом чертовом полковнике, который влюбил в себя меня, а затем сломал, как никчёмную игрушку.

 

_Можешь ли ты представить себе тот ужас, который я испытал, узнав, что ты пожертвовал собой?_  
_Можешь ли ты представить те чувства, которые бились у меня в голове?_  
_Но ведь я не имел на них прав. Предатель. Трижды предатель._

 

Я никогда не забуду лицо Гогенхейма, когда он нашёл меня. Страх, непонимание... Но одновременно - словно бы сочувствие?

Но что он мог понять? Что мог узнать? Мог ли понять ту борьбу внутри?

Я не знал, выжил ли Рой. Спас ли я Ала. Смог ли вообще сделать что-нибудь.

Хотя... Ведь я всё ещё жив. Я знал - это означало, что у меня ничего не получилось.

Мог ли ты хоть на секунду представить этот мир? Холодный, но одновременно странно тёплый. Сумрачный, но с короткими, незаметными и недостижимыми лучами света. Незнакомый, но с тысячей знакомых лиц. Агрессивный, но странно пассивный.

Мир, который отталкивал меня.

Но в котором я должен жить.

Нет.

Выжить.

 

_Я помню, как впервые взглянул в его лицо. Увидел его аквамариновые, голубые глаза._  
_Хотел притянуть к себе, обнять, поцеловать..._  
_Но понимал, что я для него - лишь очередное существо из толпы, незнакомое и странное._

 

В те дни я медленно сходил с ума. Он - это ты. Но ведь он - совсем другой. Но у него твой голос, твои интонации, твоё лицо. Но он - чужой.

Что я должен чувствовать?

Как должен вести себя?

Я дружил с ним. Помогал ему. Пытался понять механику.

Молчал, когда он заливал кровью рубашку. Молчал, когда он стоял у зеркала, смотря на стекающую из уголков губ алую жидкость. Молчал, когда он, натянув на лицо улыбку, отвечал на все мои вопросы о своём здоровье усмешками.

Я любил тебя. Не его.

Я любил и Уинри. Не его.

Но долго ли я мог вот так врать себе? Продолжать верить в спасительную чепуху, когда он целовал меня? Говорил неуклюжие слова любви?

Он был первым, кто говорил мне это искренне. Первый, кто хотел, чтобы я был для него чем-то не ради выгоды.

Но мог ли я дать ему хотя бы эту крупицу?

Знаешь, иногда я, касаясь его холодной кожи, понимал, что медленно качусь в бездну безумия. Словно весь этот мир - огромная клетка, где все, каждая деталь, пытается погрузить меня в эту пучину. Хьюз, живой, который стесняется фрау Грейсии. Дольчетто и Роа, работающие вместе с Альфонсом. Рассел и его брат, которые продают мне каждый день тёплые булки.

Ноа, которая так сильно напомнила мне Розу.

Не знаю как, но она узнала всё. Всё, что я чувствовал, всё, что видел и слышал.

Наверное, это было всего лишь очередное испытание Истины, которое должно было толкнуть меня дальше. Тогда я поверил, что она - дар. Ей можно рассказать всё. Она поймёт.

Но представлял ли я, что она - это просто первая ступенька к Концу?

Шаг - заказ Альфонса. Шаг - встреча с Энви. Шаг - убийство отца.

Шаг - открытие Врат.

Знаешь, тогда я поверил, что смогу вернуться. Мне вдруг стало плевать на цену.

 

_Я_  
_Хочу_  
_К вам_

 

Я помню выстрел. Помню его взгляд, его слова. Помню его улыбку.

Он поверил мне.

Но мне ведь было плевать.

 

_Верните_  
_Меня_  
_К ним_

 

Я не мог. Не мог тогда сказать ему последних слов.

Даже тогда я не смел признаться себе.

Я предал тебя. Опять.

Я полюбил его.

 

_Помнишь ли ты мой взгляд, когда я увидел живого тебя?_  
_Смущение от твоей такой знакомой улыбки? Объятия Уинри, мои алые щёки?_  
_Но знал ли ты про то робкое сомнение, которое зародилось в моей душе?_

Я видел эти ракеты. Видел рушащийся Централ. Видел страх в глазах Уинри и вину в твоих.

Ещё тогда, стоило мне встретить вас, я понял.

Я уйду.

Теперь - навсегда.

Я видел тихую радость в глазах полковника. Понимал, что он любит и всегда любил меня. Видел благоговение в глазах брата.

Когда я уходил внутрь этого механического, обтянутого Истинной материей монстра... Я должен был плакать. Должен был хотеть побиться головой об стену, чтобы облегчить боль.

 

_Но боли не было._  
_И страха не было._  
_Почему я не мог ничего почувствовать?_

 

Я видел его тело. Знал, о ком он думал перед смертью. Знал, что она любила его. Знал, что виноват я.

Но не мог почувствовать боли или раскаяния. Пустота.

Надежда, радость, грусть, тоска... Всё осталось там.

Этому миру нужны пустые оболочки. Бездушные. Механические. Автоматически идущие к целям, которые им внушило общество таких же безвольных кукол.

Я стал таким.

 

_Я не мог сказать им прощай.  
Ведь этот я для них незнаком._

 

_Меня нельзя спасти.  
Я растворился меж мирами._

_Просто смотри, как моя душа сплетается с луной_  
_и исчезает._

_Навсегда._


End file.
